fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Inkla
Background The Inkla are a humanoid race mainly made up of males. They are restricted to two small planets on the eastern fringe of the Imperium of man, the planet's have a very weak atmosphere and gravity making it all most impossible for any races too suirvive on it with out the intended equipment. The Inkla Empire once was the size of the current Tau Empire, it was this big because they lived alongside the Tau despite their different beliefs. The Inklan empire fell due to a small crusade by most of the imperial forces in the Merilian Sector just after the Damocles Gulf Crusade in revenge of the lost imperial forces. In some of the bloodiest fighting the Guard outnumbered the Inkla five to one. Also the Inkla had lots of unique weapons and vehicles bit their factories and plans to make them were lost. Those on the two planets they live on used to be the centre of their empire. (^That Crusade will be appearing shortly after I have finished all my pages that are relevant) Religion and political views The Inkla believe in 'Sanctuary' which is when they die they go to this place and within 'Sanctuary' there is a private piece just for them where anything they want appears. They can meet with ancestors, speak with long dead military personal and even should their families die live with them in Sanctuary. On the opposite of Sanctuary is 'The Cairn of poison' this is for those Inkla's who do bad deeds this does not count play fights or being dragged into one. For whatever crime was committed they spend however many years they then go to the 'Sanctuary'. In the Cairn they are punished by their own souls who manifests into the opposite of what the person has become. For example if the Inkla has killed a fellow Inkla their soul spawns into the pain given to the person they killed that second before death, and the Inkla who did it shall suffer that pain for however many years they have been given. Political Views (I don't know how you would explain this in 40k terms so I'm just gonna refer it to modern day politics) The Inkla are are based on the fact that everyone should be equal (Communism) but those in the protection and public services should get offered more. In Inkla society the only money is what is used for trade with the Tau, so for the Inkla society they are paid in food, water and all the basic services for example, if a factory worker works overtime for three weeks he gets an extra week and a half pay of food and water. If the Inkla works for the military he or she gets paid more in basic services this also applies for ranks the higher you're rank the more you get. Biology The male Inkla stands around six to seven feet tall with no facial features other then eyes mouth and two slits were the nose would be. Male skin colour is a purple or dark blue. Female Inkla's stand about six foot and rarely go above six five just like males no facial features other then eyes, mouth and two slits. Their skin colour is red or a light blue. The average Inkla will live to two hundred and fifty but some have lived to three hundred. Military The military of the Inkla are a small but powerful force who will fight to the bloody end using anything at their disposal and sometimes using other races weaponry. Soldiers are believed to be noble protectors and do not go to the cairn should they die of any thing. "We will keep coming until the target is dead stops twitching and ceases to be a threat" - Commander Th'ala 14th Inklan Rifles Weapons Imploding plasma rifle. This rifle fires a weak plasma round which enters the target forcing them back, it may seem pointless but the plasma leaves only a second degree burn. The target continues as normal for around ten seconds at the end of those ten seconds the chemical reaction in the body has been completed causing the victim to explode. A well drilled Inklan firing squad of four can kill a imperial guard platoon of twenty in under three minutes. The only draw back is after two of three shots the gun needs five seconds to cool. Atom destabilization rifle. This rifle fire a orb of Orange at a target when the round hits the target their atoms start breaking down. Lightly or no armoured targets its certain death but to heavy infantry they can suirvive presuming it doesn't hit a vital area. Parimeer pistol. The pistol is a four round heavy hitter given to all service men and women. It fires a 11mm slug round known to rip limbs of enemies and with armour piercing rounds take out your average ork machine to imperial guard leman russes and in a few cases predators. The AP rounds have often proven well against space marines. The Fire spear. This is one of the few melee weapons employed by the Inkla, a spear with a plasma charge on makes a fireball of plasma which when used properly can cut threw platoons of guard or the armour of space marines though it doesn't kill them. Fire rocket launcher. Works same way as the fire spear only a rocket and the only heavy weapon used. Plasma grenades, photon grenades, power daggers and much miscellaneous Tau equipment. Ranks The Inklan military is made up of only ten regiments with five companies, each company has one thousand men and woman. The third company is the only company with armour, their armour is mainly Tau and the Inkla's own armoured creation the 'Tsar Fire Fox' which is a tracked twin barreled plasma spitter and is a troop carrier. The Inklan military ranks go: Spear warrior. The most common Inklan troop they use the IPR (Imploding plasma rifle), ADR (atom destabilization rifle) and the fire spear. Lighting warrior. The second in command of squads and the only warriors trained with the fire rocket launcher (FRL) it doesn't mean they all use a FRL. Squad Warrior. Is the squad leader and can be armed with any thing. Platoon warrior. The platoon leaders often armed with the parimeer pistol and a sword they go bare faced into battle. Constellion. Company commander's Field warrior. Regimental commander's. Psykers and the warp The Inkla rarely leave their planets unless for trade with the Tau or are ambassadors. When moving in space they do use the warp but have better protection from the entities that dwell in the warp because their ships shields are better. 97% of Inkla are low level psykers and rarely meet chaos and thus are rarely tainted any that do are killed instantly while.a religious leader makes sure they do not taint the sanctuary. There is 3% of all Inkla that are strong psykers these Inkla are rarely used as fighters and more as religious leaders. Notable Inkla's President Di'la Duo's leads all Inklan councils and meetings he also helps the military with their endeavours as he is a ex-military Field warrior. Ambassador Gor'shi Gor'shi is the Inklan ambassador to the Eldar since the Inkla's do not wish to fight the Eldar but be friends with them also to try and ally the Eldar and the Tau. He is positive he will succeed. Field Warrior Zu'lu A vicious tactician he leads the 1st Inklan Rifles he has out smarted most imperial guard general's on the eastern fringe but finds his biggest enemy to be the space marine chapter Brothers of Solitude. He was also awarded the 'Inklan protector' medal after sixty years of service. Lightning Warrior Zu'lu the second Son of the Field Warrior he is part of the 2nd Regiment with company 2nd squad. He is a commando Inkla who has proven to be a strong warrior behind enemy lines killing commander's and blowing up supply depots. He is one of the few Inkla who prefer non Inklan or tau weapons, he himself uses a long las from a Vakerian Guard huntsman. Lady Jenn'fer Jenn'fer is the daughter of a powerful psyker. She has picked up some of those traits and is now the High Priest of the Inklan religious community. Allies (Feel free to add your own and reason why) Enemies Brothers of Solitude this space marine chapter have been hunting the Inkla down since they knew they were near. The Merilian sector guard regiments, the Merilian Guard, 1st Dyammo-Cert Guard, 2nd Dyammo-Cert Guard and The Vakerian Guard. These guardsmen have been fighting the Inkla for as long as the brothers of solitude. (Feel free to add your own and reason why) Category:Xenos Species